Just One Wish
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Just one wish, only one. That was all Naruto wanted. Character death. Onesided Sasunaru, implied Sasusaku


**I was sitting around, lazing about, when this fic came into my head. It is a bit weird, but I really wanted to write it. It's going to be **_**really **_**short. :D**

**Warning: Character death, that's it. :3**

**Writing like this is Kyuubi speaking.**

**Disclaimer: No own characters, plot yes own.**

**Naruto's POV:**

I don't exactly know when it happened. But when I realized it did, I ignored it, stuffed it into the back of my mind, somewhere I hoped it would never resurface. But it was all in vain. Every minute, every second, I couldn't _stop. _Couldn't stop thinking about my best friend.

And when I thought really hard about it, I guess I did realize when I had these feelings for Sasuke. It was when we had shared our first, accidental, kiss at the academy. The moment our lips touched, it was as if a jolt of electricity had passed through us.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you..." Was what he had said coughing disgustedly after we had pulled speedily away from each other. It was then that I had known that this crush had to be crushed. Immediately.

Every fight, every squabble. I couldn't help the thoughts that appeared in my head. No matter how many times I shook them out, they reappeared even stronger. His beautiful pale skin, those dark deep obsidian eyes, and that black spiky tuft of hair that looked soft to the touch. His features, his movements, the way he carried himself, all of it just attracted me to him.

But I suppose it was never to be. I knew that right away, so instead of confessing my feelings, I became his rival. And as time progress even more, his best, and only, friend. After his betrayal to Kohona, many people didn't want to accept him back, not even Sakura. Only I was glad at his return, and because of my relationship to Tsunade, Sasuke was reluctantly welcomed back.

After that time, we became really close. We were the brothers we never had or always wanted. We did a lot together, we sparred, visited old monuments, or just talked, whatever it was that we did I never cared. It was the closeness that made me happy. I thought countless times about telling him my feelings, and when I was close to doing it, something always got in the way. But now I would never be able to tell him because-

"Hey Naruto!" I break out of my musings and see Kiba running towards me, Hinata in tow. "Hi Kiba, Hinata." I nodded to the two. "Did you hear about the wedding? It's already going to be next week! I guess those two lovebirds couldn't wait, huh?" I laughed, "look who's talking, you and Hinata practically got married a week after going out." Hinata blushed a little, and Kiba glared, "Hey that's different! We've been on the same team together for years."

"So have Sasuke and Sakura. I mean, was it really such a big suprise that they got together?" Kiba huffed childishly. "Yea, but niether of us..." I forced a small smile and finished for him, "left?" He nodded awkwardly, "sorry..." "You know, you really ruined a good moment here." I teased. He pushed me playfully, shaking off the awkwardness, "so are you going to go? It's in a week so there is not that much time left to get ready."

"I don't know, probably. They are two of my greatest friends." He nodded, "well, we have to go, just wanted to be sure you were going to be there." "Ok, see ya guys." I waved as the two hurried away. My best friend was marrying my other friend. The pain in my heart was something I didn't think would ever go away. Even long after today.

Sighing, I make my way towards home. Today was Wednesday, the wedding would be in exactly a week, next Wednesday. Would I go? I had to. If I didn't go, it would look bad. People would ask questions, they would pry until they knew the truth, and I couldn't allow that to happen.

What was I going to do for the rest of my life? I had nothing. Correction, I had my friends, health and Kyuubi, so I did have something. But as for my love life, it was in the toilet. I had thought about maybe going to a neighboring village and maybe try to find someone, but I knew deep down that I couldn't do it. I couldn't forget about Sasuke.

Then what was I going to do? I wanted so much, but knew very little of it could be attained. How did I get myself in this situation? But I had known what I would do. I had planned it long ago. And I would go through with it. I had it all already decided.

"Naruto." I looked up and smiled, "hey Sasuke!" I waved. "What are you doing out so late?" "Just taking a walk. You?" Sasuke shrugged, "the same I guess." I laughed and we fell into step, going God knows where, but I didn't care. "Hey Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask you something." "Hm?" If I was to go through with it, I had to do it now. "Since you have only a week to being married, I was thinking on Saturday we could hang out."

He was silent for a moment, probably thinking it over. "I suppose we could. I don't have anything else planned." "Great! Meet you at your house at eight!" I yelled to him, hurrying home. I had to prepare some things, and it wasn't going to be the best highlight in the world.

**"It doesn't have to be this way."**

Oh but it does Kyuu. I replayed my options many times in my mind, but nothing worked for me. This was the only way I could ensure that mine and Sasuke's life would be ok, even if I had to give up on him.

~Time skip~

Walking beside Sasuke as we wandered about wasn't as soothing as it usually was. Maybe because of what was to happen tonight. Or maybe it was because of what I couldn't have was right next to me. "You seem kind of quiet. That's unusual, is something bothering you?" Sasuke asked, a bit worried. I laughed and shook my head, "no, I was just thinking about random things."

He accepted the explanation and we continued our walk through the village. I waved and expressed my usual loud greetings to the fellow villagers to appease Sasuke's worries, but a frown tugged at my mouth at the looks a few of the villagers were giving me. I shook my head and tried to ignore it and focus on our path.

It was getting late. I allowed my face to fall into the frown it wanted to and looked up at my last moon. It was beautiful. So full and bright, something that happened rarely around here. Maybe this was a goodbye present.

Sasuke looked at me curiously as I stopped walking to gaze at the moon. "Naruto, you feeling ok?" I give a weak smile and nod. "Sasuke, there's something I need to tell you." There's a worried expression on his face and he waits anxiously for me to continue. "Please listen closely, and don't freak out."

I walk closer and lean in close to his ear, "just one wish. Please?" Before he could respond, I pressed my lips against his, causing him to jump back immediately. "Naruto, what the hell?" There's confusion in his eyes, with anger and disgust mixed in. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I want, no need you to live your life. You and Sakura. Be happy, for me."

I turned away quickly without waiting for his reaction. I didn't need to stick around to know that he hated me now. Just one last wish. One last kiss with Sasuke only because anything else would have been impossible. It was now time for the grand finale.

**"Kit please reconsider."**

I can't... I just can't. "You know how hard I've tried Kyuu, you know how much I've suffered." I whimpered outloud earning a few looks. I ignored them and hurried home before anyone could stop me.

This was what I had resolved to do. I wasn't going to change my plans now. I struggle to open my apartment with shaky hands, but succeed and hurry in. Grabbing what I need, I take one last look at my dingy apartment. This place held many memories. Memories of me being alone, minus Kyuubi.

Well, tonight the lonliness would end.

**Sasuke's POV: (Time skip to the wedding)**

And that was the last time I saw him. I tried to follow him, but he was gone. I searched his house, his favorite places, all his friends homes, but he was gone. It wasn't until two days later that we all found him. Dead.

Some of the others said it was enemy nin, but I knew that wasn't true. He was a strong enough ninja to take out any enemy. And his words kept ringing in my head:

_**Just one last wish.**_

But did that mean he had killed himself? Why? I guess that was the big question. I didn't understand what the hell had happened that night.

_**Live your life. You and Sakura. Be happy, for me.**_

Live life? Be happy? How could I do that now that Naruto was gone? My rival, my best friend, my brother. Three things that I had never before truly had. Gone. No one else could fill the void that Naruto left behind. "Sasuke?" I turned at the touch of my soon-to-be wife and looked her in the eyes.

Through the worry in her eyes, I could see the Sakura from our childhood. The Sakura who fawned at me relentlessly like every other girl, the Sakura who ignored Naruto, the person who tried desperately to get her to notice him and forget about me.

Then I saw the Sakura at the time of my return. The Sakura who turned a cold shoulder to me, who refused to welcome me back like Naruto had. The Sakura who still hadn't aknowledge the beaten Naruto, but instead chose to chase after me once again after almost two years of cold treatment, and push Naruto more out of my life.

"Sasuke, you ok?" She murmured lowly. No I wasn't ok. I made the wrong choice.

**I was in a little rush at typing this one, but only because I had a good idea for it, but I realized it made no sense whatsoever. :)**

**Haha, well there you go, hope it was at least average. Till next time, Ja Ne!**


End file.
